


千吻之深

by Sebattini (blueaway)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossdressing, M/M, chi-pao
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaway/pseuds/Sebattini





	千吻之深

战争结束了。

胜利的消息在广播传开后，激动难耐的人们便涌上了大街小巷欢庆，胜利的喜悦在每个人脸上洋溢，欢愉何能言传，孩子漫无目的地欣喜狂奔，素昧平生的人们忘情拥吻，母亲在门前远望，有所期待地抹泪。

时代广场并不比布鲁克林的街道拥挤多少。载着士兵的军车已经无法穿越人群，在街旁停了下来。Rogers跳下车，摘下军帽，从欢喜的人们身边走过，难以忍受的幸福涌上心头，这种情感带来的冲击像战场上尖锐的子弹直刺心脏，让他眼睛发涩。

他们胜得惨烈，这条拥挤的街道用笑声和泪水拥抱了士兵们，告诉他们这一切都是值得的。和平与荣耀在那些牺牲的生命背后安睡了这么久，就等这天的喧闹把它们一并唤醒了。等着士兵们的还有他们日思夜想挂念万遍的人。

等着Rogers的还有Bucky。

人群都在往广场涌动，而Rogers逆着他们的方向走。他找到Bucky说的那间他们最熟悉的酒馆，它的名字未变，可装潢似乎多了些华人的痕迹。

一走进去就看见举杯相庆的人们，还有舞厅里跳着欢快舞蹈的姑娘小伙，奇怪的是舞厅人人都戴着化妆面具。而他已经注意到了那位坐在舞厅角落、唯一一位穿着旗袍的女子。她站起身朝他走来。

喧闹的氛围盖过了她高跟鞋一蹬一蹬的声音，可他还是感觉得到她的脚步并不轻盈。她穿着一件藏蓝色长袖外套，旗袍是深红的，印着牡丹纹的绸布将腰身裹得紧致，勾勒出的曲线却与一般女性不同。他看不见她的脸。

屋内里充斥着酒香和汗味，她走近的时候则带来一阵异样的香气，是沉浸在欢酒中的人群没有察觉到的、只属于一个人的独特性香，被浓郁的女性香水味隐约遮掩着。

“不认得我了，士兵？”女人扶着脸上的面具说道，“Stevie——”

没等眼前这人说完自己昵称的最后一个元音，Rogers就用双臂挽着他的臀部一把抱起，惹得怀里的人发出一阵狂喜颤抖的惊呼。

他知道他抱着的是自己心爱的omega，在他开口之前那阵馥郁又隐秘的气息就已经出卖了他，自己标记过的气味还在他身上遗留至今。

“忘记你？等我死了再说。”Rogers抬头望进藏在面具后那双发笑的蓝眼，“不幸的是我活着回来了。”

“Stevie！你先放下我……”Bucky拍着他宽厚的肩膀，从他身上挣扎着落回地面，“我知道你会回来的。”

Rogers知道他正咧着嘴笑，准备伸手掀开那个面具找回他甜蜜的嘴角，却被他一手抓住。

“别在这里。”他扶住自己的面具，“我们——”

“回家。”

他拉起omega的手走出门外，穿过人潮涌动的街道。身穿红袍头戴面具的Bucky在人群中有些显眼，被alpha拉着跑了一段路，身上散发的香气便愈发浓郁甜蜜。

Rogers突然停在了路中央，转过头掀开面具把他横抱在怀里，还没看清他整张面庞就在那红唇上狠狠印下一个吻，舌尖撬开齿贝吸吮交缠，直到他失去重心揪着自己的衣袖挣脱双唇。

“嘿，我说了别在外面。”Bucky用手背抹去唇线外化开的口红，急忙戴回面具。

他多虑了。街头的其他年轻人也像他们那样沉浸在重逢的深吻里，甚至更加无所顾忌。

而omega香甜的信息素已经开始撩拨Rogers的鼻腔，他打横抱起Bucky往他们以前的公寓跑。Bucky搂着他的脖子咯咯地笑，卷翘的黑发尾随着他跑动的脚步活泼蹦跃，似乎战争的苦痛从未造访过这个世界。

跑上公寓楼梯的时候Bucky就把面具扔掉了，笑着在Rogers脸上啄了一口。

“我好看吗？”

“要不是你今天穿这么漂亮，我早就把你拉进那个巷子里做了。”Rogers在家门口把他放下等他拿出钥匙把门打开，“老天，Buck，你美极了。”

他把一缕黑发别在耳后，轻笑了几声，眼角的眼线往上勾起，加上笑时带起的眼纹更显迷人。长裙的开衩里露出他粉白的吊带袜。

“当然，为了我的小Stevie。”

*

Steve坐在床沿，Bucky的手安然搭在他肩上，单腿跪在他两腿间，一脚着地。那双大手顺着他的细腰往下摸，掌心擦过绸布表面的花纹，覆上他挺翘的臀瓣重重揉捏。他的唇膏有淡淡的蜜桃味，混在唇齿间一点点送入两人嘴里。他捧着alpha的脸深深吮吻，深得甚至有些绝望，似乎要把自己完全融在这个吻里，把所有的孤独念想像唾液那样全部咽下。柔软的黑发贴在面颊间轻轻摩挲。

他的舌尖，他的香气，他缠着丝袜吊带的大腿，他在alpha裆部抵着的膝盖，都让Steve兴奋得浑身发麻。他的思念已经静谧太久了，如今已经长成一只冲破牢笼的困兽，准备将情欲的折磨全然撕碎吞进肚。

Steve的手从裙边的开衩滑进旗袍底下，摸到了里面连着吊带袜的褶边内裤。他双手扯着裤沿用力一撕，听见布料碎裂的清脆一声，不管Bucky喉间突然溢出的惊叫，继续将内裤裤裆的裂口撕得更开，手指探向他已经湿得淌出暖液的洞口。长茧的指尖挑逗着周围的嫩肉，两根手指稍被浸滑就被那饥渴的小穴勾引吞入，直接找到他最贪婪的秘密，用指尖猛烈刺激，另一只手紧扣着omega的黑发把他按制在自己缠绵又暴力的吻里，把他牢牢裹在自己散发的信息素里，不给他呻吟和喘息的余地。

在两人濒临失氧时，Steve把他从深吻中扯开反身按在了床上。Bucky下巴磕到床单后闷哼了几声，却任他摆布，任他捞起旗袍的开衩把撕裂的内裤完全扯下，随后双手扳着他白嫩的臀瓣长驱直入。

被进入的那一刻Bucky抓着床单仰起头，紧紧闭上眼睛感受他的alpha侵占他甬道的久违感，发出一声几近抽泣的呻吟，紧接着他的声音就被急促的抽插撞得支离破碎。

眼前omega的这具身体被扳成最浪荡的姿势，可对尝尽战炮、硝烟和血尸的alpha来说，简直是无法想象的圣洁美丽，是他最荣耀的功勋。他看见自己的阴茎在小穴里来回抽送，穴口无辜的嫩肉被带着外翻，香甜透明的液体随着肉体碰撞四溅，顺着omega的大腿下滑至床单。

Steve的阴茎被Bucky的湿暖的热穴紧裹着，猛烈粗暴的撞击中Steve却找到了在母亲子宫里的暖适心安，温暖得直想落泪。眼前日夜挂念的这个人，他只有拥抱他整个灵魂、标记他整个躯体，才会觉得满足。他听着omega细碎的呻吟，每一次都将欲望抵到最深，仍觉得怎么都不够深，于是揪住他头发把他的脸侧转过来，紧掐着他的脸颊再次把舌头戳入他的嘴唇，和他唇舌交缠，吻到唾液外涎。

Bucky的黑假发、红旗袍和紧身内衣最终还是没留住。在alpha霸道的嘴唇中苦苦呻吟着射了第一次之后，他就被扒得一丝不挂，下巴挂着泪水和唾液，口红把唇边沾染了一片。他的身体被翻过来时，Steve就凝视着他用指腹抚去他被泪液晕糊的眼线，一直低喃着他的全名，在他脸上落下一个个吻。

他的吻来到omega挺立的乳尖前，含住乳粒用力吸吮舔吻。

“啊……Steve，别……你再吸我就——唔——”Bucky吃痛地咬着下唇忍住哭喊，感觉到一小阵刺痛的暖流涌出乳尖溅入了Steve的嘴唇。

“你还是这么好，这么甜。全身上下，都是甜的，都是……我的。”Steve看着他舔了舔唇，抚平他皱起的眉头，又在他唇上印了一个轻吻。然后他就把Bucky的身体往上折成一半，扶着阴茎再次进入了他湿淌的后穴。

Bucky扶着自己的腿窝，双脚勾着Steve的脖颈，脸上的妆化得一塌糊涂，可迷离的蓝眼还是那汪最纯净的湖泊。尽管被操得哭叫不止眼泪直流，可他还是一句句地喊着“再深一些，再深一些……”好像他的身体永远没有尽头，永远不值得被他爱得要死的这个男人怜惜。Steve再次用吻堵住了他的嘴唇，在他体内再次成结，最后顺着精液完完全全地填满了他的欲壑。

这具身体，这个灵魂，就应该是一片永远丰腴的沃土，从未被硝烟污染的净土。

幸好留在布鲁克林的是你。

Steve终于放开了他的唇。

“可是，Stevie，”Bucky用手背抹去滴在自己脸上的热液，露出一个浅笑，“你怎么哭了？”

“我没哭。我从来不哭。”Steve抱着他的腰，在他唇上吻了一遍又一遍，直到——

直到他被营外的军号吵醒。凌晨时分，太阳的暖光还未降临。

但Steve Rogers决定赖一会儿床。他抱紧了怀里的Bucky，在他额头上印下一个吻。

等仗打完了，我们就回家，回布鲁克林。

很快了，很快了，Bucky。我已经梦见胜利了。


End file.
